It's Not Over
by paulmark
Summary: ExT. A short oneshot about mistakes.


It's.Not.Over

Konnichiwa I'm a semi-new writer and I'm not really that great and my English is even worse so I hope I won't get any flames. This is a rather sad story. Hearing too many songs does that to you. I hope it's ok though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, because if I did Tomoyo and Eriol would have been together for a long time already. evil grin

It's Not Over 

She called not once but twice and he didn't pick up. The stubborn "If you want to leave a message please wait after the dial tone" fell on deaf ears. She was nervous. Did something happen to Eriol? She hasn't heard or talked to him for two days already. She had no choice but to drive to his house.

_She broke down when no one could see her_

_Broke down on the side of the road_

_And she knew_

_Liked she'd always know before_

_He could never be alone_

She pounded on the door several times and still no answer. Thank god Eriol was stupid enough to put a spare key underneath the placemat in front of his door. Slowly, carefully she opens the door and she hears low moans in the kitchen.

_It was late_

_When she knocked his on front door_

_His car told her that he was home_

_But she knew_

_As she looked in the window_

_That he could never be alone_

The initial shock finally sunk in when she realized it was Kaho that he was banging on the kitchen table. She let out a small gasp and Eriol hearing that soft gasp looked up and saw her, Tomoyo. His girlfriend of three years with tears streaming down her cheeks. She mumbled something inaudible to human ears. More among the lines of "How could you" or "Why?" He tried to straighten himself up and best as he could as Tomoyo ran out the door.

_And so it goes_

_When you know you never know how much you know_

_But everybody knows_

Three days since the fateful incident and Eriol has been out of his mind trying to find her. No use. She was nowhere where he thought she would be. Why was he so stupid. Why did he have to go back to his ex-girlfriend. Why? "Why?" he pondered over and over. Finally he gave up, walked to the swings, sat down and buried his head in his hands. He was stupid he had to admit. Why would he go back to Kaho when Tomoyo was always there loving him every minute. Her gorgeous smile, her loving eyes, her beautiful angel face. He lost it. It was like throwing money into a well. All of no use.

He broke down because he couldn't find her 

_Broke down on the side of the road_

_And he knew that he had just to see her_

_So he drove to her parent's home_

Sudden realization hit. He hasn't gone to see Sonomi yet. Maybe there's still some time to find out where she was. He drove as fast as he could to her estate. He pondered over what he would ask Sonomi. "Where's your daughter?" or "Your daughter ran away because she saw me cheating on her with my ex-girlfriend." Both didn't sound right. Sonomi would kill him with her instant glare.

_Go away, go away you're a loser_

_She's gone she moved out on her own_

_But he knew as he looked in her window_

_She could never be alone_

As he rang the doorbell a maid answered. Eriol asked to see Sonomi and was invited in. He saw her, Sonomi, as she glided down the stairs with that glare. Her hands were clenched, her teeth gritted, and her eyes boiling with hate. He begged for hours to know where she was but Sonomi desisted. He wasn't worthy of her daughter. Finally after shedding some tears and bowing down to her she told him to stand up. That if he wanted to win her daughter over he couldn't look so pitiful. He raced over to Tokyo as fast as he could and when he arrived there he looked through the window. There she was. He was about to go knock on the door when suddenly, a man came into the scene, bent over and kissed Tomoyo on the head. Tomoyo, his Tomoyo. Yet again tears were streaming down his face. He admitted defeat and stupidity after he saw that act. Never once did he look at the man's face and find out who was the man that kissed her. Maybe, if he did he would have found out that it was Tomoyo's father consoling her. But he'll never know.

_And so it goes we always want what we can't have_

_it's not over till it's over then it's over_

_Like everybody knows so it goes_

Owari.

Hope it was good. Please review and give me some suggestive comments. If this did ok in reviews I'll post up a chaptered fic that I started on. See you guys until then. -paulmark


End file.
